Twisted
by mUmford
Summary: Its odd...doesn't have much to do with lod...please give me REVIEWS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

~Twisted!!!!!~  
  
Intro!!!! The name may sound odd, only because this fic. is odd! I haven't played Legends of Dragoon, nor do I own it; but my friend Aerena got me interested into writing fics about it. She also admits to continually get high off of L.O.D. ^-; guess you had to be thereXD.  
  
Virgil: tada!!!!!!lalaala  
  
Irken Insane (II): hmm..are you sure he's safe????  
  
Aerena: I dunno! *shrugs* L.O.D. rocks.!!!!  
  
Virgil: *raises eyebrows* LOD? Wuts "LOD"?  
  
II: a drug  
  
Virgil: * goes into a fit* Aerena you druggie!!!!!!! Stop it.you wana live to beat FFVII don't you?!!!!! What next, illegal clam chowder trade????  
  
Aerena: You're sad!!  
  
Virgil: Only because of II *weeps*  
  
p.s. I might be making up some stuff.like places and elements ( be prepared )  
  
p.s.s. I forgot disclaimers. here they are: blah blah.. pay respect to L.O.D. cuz I do no own it.some game company does..i don't own any of the charas.. they all are real people.unless otherwise stated. and all that stuff :D 


	2. Water

~Chapter 1: Water ~  
  
At the sign if the brown gopher digging under a river and being drowned; Aereba (Aerena) cleansed her mind into a deep, deep trance. 'Violence is not the answer, violence is not the answer, violence is not the," she thought repeatedly over in here mind in her mind. (It REALLY was a DEEP trance.) Ying and Yang completely washed over her, and she was gone.  
  
"LALALALALALALALALALALA," sang (or tried) the red haired maid whilst carrying the laundry up to Aereba. She unbolted the wrought iron lock, and opened the heavy cherry door, unveiling the "Cherry Blossom" room bathed in sunlight. Seeing her master in such a stupor, the maid ran to wake her. "I.I.! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME DURING ME ANGER MANAGEMENT MEDITATION!!!!!!!!!!" Frustrated, Aerena grabbed her twin daggers and whirled them through the air, through the bamboo screen, and into the Tiny Turtle Pond! Amused by the sound of metal hitting water I.I. was joyed, "Splash.splash..plash.mash..SPLASH!!!!!!! errr.I mean I am sorry your highness.master..sir.yes.mam..!!!! I'll go get those."  
  
Ending the scene, I.I. zoomed of to get Aerena's poor tortured twin daggers; whilst her enraged master went to drown her fears in a big puddle (or chalice) of Rice Wine.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/Later That Night/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"AERENA.!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!! WE'RE GONA BE LATE!!!!!!" worried I.I., now attired in her blue kimono with waves embroidered on it. She was soon replied by some crashes and what not seething, "I AM COMING..HOLD YOU HORSES!!!!!" Aerena appeared, also in a kimono, but this one bright pink and lime green.. "How do I look?"..trying to be kind (but honest) I.I. answered best "Umm.pink is not your color?"... enraged Aerena started to reach inside her kimono, "Now," she 'sweetly' said back, "How do I look???" Remembering that Aerena was psychotic and kept a pair of num-chucks with her at all times I.I. fearfully (and quickly) responded, "Fine, never looked better, whoever said that orange is you pink was seriously disturbed..?" Adding a nice smile, too!  
  
Rushing out the door the entourage sped down to the nearby "Box of Kabuki" kabuki theatre. They got seat and before they knew it the lights dimmed, and the show began. A little odd man dressed in white clothing, a blue wig, and white and blue make up dressed the stage, (the traditional kabuki costume.) He started his dance, nervously looking out into the audience, his eyes raced around looking at every individual audience member, until he got to Aerena. He twitched for awhile, standing still, plainly in awe, until he started screaming:  
  
"MY EYES..MY EYES.MY EYES!!!!!! HELP!!!! WATER!! ANYTHING!!!!!" Fuming Aerena grabbed I.I. by her ankles, launched her up onto the stage, piling on top of the stupefied actor. Recovering I.I. slapped him over the head using her RIGHT hand. The sore actor rubbed his head. He helped I.I. up, and said " So sorry miss, er sir, MAM.WAHOOOOOO" and kicked her off the stage, and continued his interpretive dance.  
  
Hopping mad Aerena and I.I. returned began their short journey home. They walked down the empty streets of the once-commercial city of Lohan. After..  
  
WOW I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THAT WAS THE 524 WORD IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! EVERYONE JOIN TOGETHER AND REJOICE...BECAUSE THIS IS .. OMG!!!!! EVER SINCE WORD AFTER TO... NOW.I HAVE ADDED 28 MORE WORDS.MAKING NOW THE 555TH WORD!!!!! WOW.. THAT SURE IS SPECIAL..DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS HILARIOUS..I BET YOU AERENA DOESN'T THINK IT HILAROUS BECUZ SHE THINK O.O? IS HILARIOUS.I DON"T UNDERSTAND WHY THOUGH.O I FORGOT ABOUT THE 524TH WORD CELEBRATION!!!!!! I WOULD LIKE TO START IT OFF BY TELLING YOU ONE (I SAID 1) FACT ABOUT 524 THAT I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW.AND NEXT CHAPTER I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER FACT.ITS GONA BE A FAN-FIC TRADITION ^_^!!!!!! WOW!!!!!! MY FAMILY HAS TRADITIONS!! LIKE EVERY X-MAS CHRISTMAS SEASON MY FAMILY AND I MAKE FADDIGMAN.FADDIGMAN IS NORWEGIAN FOR POOR MAN'S BICUITS..THEY AREN'T WUT YOU THINK OF BICUITS.THEY ARE BISCUITS AS IN THE EUROPEAN WAY TO SAY COOKIES.YOU KNOW LIKE IN THE OLD FAIRY TALES WHERE THE OLD LADY INVITES THE CHILDREN TO HER CAVE SAYING "WANT SOME TEA AND BISCUITS" AND THE LITTLE NAÏVE CHILDREN FALL FOR IT. AND THE GRANNY REALLY INVITED THEM THERE SO SHE COULD TELL THEM EMBARRASSING SECRETS ABOUT THEIR PARENTS.ANYHOO ME AND MY FAMILY DO THIS BECAUSE MY MOTHER 'S GREAT-GRANDFATHER LIVED IN NORWAY MOST OF HIS LIFE.BACK TO THE FACT..St. Brigid of Ireland died in the year 524!!!! 


End file.
